Abraham Maslow
Abraham Harold Maslow (April 1, 1908 – June 8, 1970) was an American psychologist who was best known for creating Maslow's hierarchy of needs, a theory of psychological health predicated on fulfilling innate human needs in priority, culminating in self-actualization. Maslow was a psychology professor at Brandeis University, Brooklyn College, New School for Social Researchand Columbia University. He stressed the importance of focusing on the positive qualities in people, as opposed to treating them as a "bag of symptoms." Tossup Questions # A book written by this man proposed that when infants feel pain, the appearance of their world "changes from sunniness to darkness" and he distinguished between parents' role as protectors and as providers of food and care. He asserted that people who are afraid of success suffer from a "Jonah complex". He compiled a list of positive characteristics he termed Being-values that are required to exhibit Being-cognition. This psychologist's most famous idea was proposed in the book A Theory of Human Motivation. He created a pyramid that places physiological requirements below selfactualization. For 10 points, name this humanist psychologist who formulated a hierarchy of needs. # This man listed "Everyone is to be trusted" as one of his 36 principles of assumption in his work Eupsychian Management. He contrasted "D-cognition" and "B-cognition" in another of his works and opposed the Freudian treatment of psychology. This author of Towards a Psychology of Being theorized about (*) "peak experiences" and placed Eleanor Roosevelt and Albert Einstein on the tip of his most famous construct. That pyramidal construct portrayed safety and love beneath self-actualization. For ten points, name this humanistic psychologist who studied motivation and created a "hierarchy of needs." # This man described transpersonal psychology as the "fourth force" of psychology. One part of this psychologist's main creation came from the work of Kurt Goldstein. That creation included parts that this man labeled instinctoid or deficit. This man expanded upon those ideas in his work Toward a Psychology of Being. This man's main creation starts out with the (*) "physiological" and ends with the attainment of self-actualization. For 10 points, name this American psychologist who described human motivation through the creation of his Hierarchy of Needs. # This man's papers were collected in The Farther Reaches of Human Nature. He described moments of profound happiness that he called "peak experiences," which many of his subjects repeatedly experienced. He proposed that humans must attain (*) physical needs such as water and food, then safety needs, and once a person achieved those they could potentially reach self-actualization. For 10 points, name this humanist psychologist who created the concept of the Hierarchy of Needs. # This man's papers were collected in The Farther Reaches of Human Nature. He described moments of profound happiness that he called "peak experiences," which many of his subjects repeatedly experienced. He proposed that humans must attain physical needs such as water and food, then safety needs, and once a person achieved those they could potentially reach self-actualization. For 10 points, name this humanist psychologist who created the concept of the Hierarchy of Needs.